


Undercover lover

by magicbunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, jackbam, marknior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbunny/pseuds/magicbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other, that seems to be the problem. They are engage but they can't tell anyone. It was arranged but their parents seems to expect them to break it off. How will they survive in hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Home

A hungry hyena. That's what Mark feels like as he not-so-gently ravish his lover's lips. His hands also playing, from JinYoung's neck down to his chest and lower. Not a beat later his mouth traced the hot trail of his fingertips. With every kiss and suck on the younger's neck, Mark is rewarded with wanton sounds that makes him feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach to burn his whole being and his movements just becomes frantic. It's like every moan fuels his hands in unbuttoning JinYoung's shirt faster. 

"Oh God, Yi-En" this escaped the younger's lips once his boyfriend started showering his now bare chest wet kisses. He's okay with the older dominating him but he reflexively pushed Mark away when Yi-En captured his nipple in his mouth and a hand hover over his growing hard-on. His eyes are wide and Mark mirrored his stunned expression as he gaze over at him, confused on what he did wrong. He climbed to prop himself beside JinYoung without losing eye contact even as he moved

"What's wrong?" the older asked worried, caressing the other's hair in the process 

"It's just..." Mark cupped JinYoung's chin, not letting the younger to cast his glance anywhere away from himself. He could see wary and apology in his boyfriend's puppy eyes.

"I just think we're going too far too fast" JinYoung muttered quietly but it gave relief to Mark, he was worried he offended or hurt the other in some ways 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just missed you so much. I mean a year is like a lifetime without you. And I thought you would want too" Yi-En kissed his boyfriend's temple as he moved over for comforts of cuddling 

"I...I... want to. It's just.."

"I know. I understand" the Taiwanese shushed his Korean boyfriend with a deep kiss that went on for a few more intimate minutes. 

★★the next day.. school ★★

Jackson's mouth has been nonstop since he saw Mark enter the classroom, till lunch time his stories and updates continued. But Mark is quite occupied at the lunch table, he screens everyone who pass the door and fortunately he didn't need to wait that long because JinYoung is now walking in with his friends. Mark wants to wave, call him or anything but he can't. He felt his heart thump harder once the younger caught sight of him and they had an intimate 5-second-eye-contact. They needed to cut it short. But Jackson noticed it or he just noticed the new ones in the cafeteria and wanted to do the introduction. Just like what he does the whole morning with almost everyone

"That's Park JinYoung, transferred here last year, when you went off to L.A. He became popular fast because he's smart and became the student council vice president in his first year here. He's really something. Ever heard of him?"

Mark smiled hearing this, JinYoung never told him he was in student council. The younger must have thought it wasn't important, typical JinYoung. His eyes turned to Jackson, deciding to immediately answer the hanging question

"Nope, never heard of him"

 

Tbc...


	2. Text Messages

To: pepi

Love, can you drop by later.. or can I at least take you home, stay for a couple or something. We were interrupted yesterday.. 

To: tuna 

No endearments, my classmates are too nosy. Or else I'd have to delete messages immediately.

To: tuna

I don't think so. Your mom says it's not safe. Hold it in.  ... weekends maybe. BTW saw you at the cafeteria, who was sitting with you?

To:.pepi 

are you jealous now? 

To: tuna

yes, what will you do about it?

To: pepi

Kiss you or something. what do you want me to do with you? 

To: tuna

Oh gosh you bad fish.  How could you tease and flirt on the phone? 

To: pepi 

Coz i can't actually hold and ravish you right now.

To: tuna 

Later, erase this asap... I Love you!

To: pepi

Deleted, i love you too... 

☆☆☆

"He is my fiance, for four years now. Why can't we tell everybody?" Mark whined with an almost childish pout, but he has a mature point to prove in the argument 

"We talked about this. You are too young. Your engagement would just be official once you both graduated. We don't want to announce it just to break it off once you realize you don't like it."Mrs. Tuan never took her eyes of her paperwork's so Mark's plan at aegyo wouldn't work.

"We won't break it off. We are in love. And too young? 4 years ago we were too Young but now we are both of legal age" Mark's eyebrows starts to furrow 

"What is this all about Yi-En?" his mom closed the folder in her hand to put it aside and finally look at her son. Her schedule for the week is packed and she can't lose hours of a day because of her son sulking 

"Because I'm irritated that I can't show my affection to him. We can't even hang out that long. I can't tell people to not hit on him because I can't tell them he's already mine"

"Then date someone else for  the moment.  We told you you could do that"

"Argh! What are you talking about? Why does it seem like you want us to break off the engagement?"

"It's just to early to put an end to it. You might still change your mind."

"I won't, I love JinYoung"

"You won't but what If he does? JinYoung doesn't seem to have a problem hiding it. I never heard him complain."

"Because he is a good kid. I really can't understand this. Just... bye mom" Yi-En stood up and walked out of his mom's office. 

 

To: pepi 

I wish granny is alive. Both yours and mine

From: pepi 

Why? Miss them?

To: pepi 

So we could have people backing us up. I swear they'd ship us hardcore because we are cute and sweet together. Even though they might not know what shipping even means.

From: pepi 

You talked to your mom again. Told you not to. Just wait.

To: pepi 

You seem to not want this as much as I do. You know what? Maybe mom is right. I love you but you don't feel the same.

 

**_Pepi calling....._ **

**__**Tbc** _ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this just because..... arghhh....frustrationssssssss.... .
> 
> . Any way MarkJin love hopefully saves the day... XD...  I'll update my other fics soon... love lots...  please leave a comment, or vote maybe... hehe... XD... comments help me a lot thank you!


	3. Cuddle Bear

Mark pursed his lips and pressed reject putting his phone in his pocket as he went to the car. He is just pissed, he can't speak to JinYoung at the moment. He defended the younger and their love to his mom and all JinYoung said was to wait? How about some support or comfort? Mark Yi-En Tuan loves with all his heart so he easily gets insecure that way and always ends up in an argument with his beloved. He asked to be driven to his (and JinYoung 's ) favorite cafe. He spent a year in L.A. studying and taking over the business there for a little while, nothing seemed to have changed. Even the taste of their Caramel Macchiato still calms him. He decided to go around town for a little while before going home. He skipped school on his second day back just to attend a meeting at the office, now he wished he hasn't. Him and JinYoung fighting means he needs to think of a way to apologize. It's always that way because he could never last long with his boyfriend mad at him. Now that he thinks of that it pains him. It does seem like he loves more than he is loved..He smiled bitterly at his on-the-go Macchiato and wished he bought an Americano instead.

Once he stepped on his living room he immediately saw the raven-haired boy he loves but hates to see at the moment. JinYoung is sitting on the couch, reading with a focused look on his face

"Why are you here?" Mark tried his best to not let his voice crack. JinYoung looked up, his face frighteningly blank

"I want my bear back"

That's it. Mark needed to ball his fist and almost bite his lips to stop any outburst. He is also having a hard time holding back tears caused by the prickling sensation on his eyes and the clenching on his chest..so JinYoung came by for the stupid little bear Mark stole from his room that Sunday? Four years of engagement, 1 and a half year of officially dating,, and now a year of separation would break them? Just 3 days back to Korea, is his boyfriend breaking up with him this easy? Mark stared him in the eye trying to convey his pains and questions but JinYoung's expression doesn't falter. The Taiwanese boy marched to his bedroom with heavy footsteps, his heart breaking hearing the calm thuds of his soon-to-be ex 's foot as the younger follows. The bear sat in the middle of his bed. He was stopped midway reaching out for the stuffed toy by arms encircling his waist. He was pulled back in a tight back hug. 

"I can't sleep without my bear. Give my Yi-En back, tell him i love him. My cuddle bear."

 

*flashback*

 

"I don't want it to be called Mark. Only I could be your Mark." Taiwanese boy pouts at his boyfriend who clutched at the big bear he won for JinYoung at the fair. The bear has gotten all of the younger's warmth since they got it, making Mark regret winning it.

"Don't pout, being cute is my thing" JinYoung say as he show his own aegyo

"Change its name!" Mark demanded.

JinYoung put the bear down and took his boyfriend's hands in his. 

"That bear is Mark. I need him as substitute while my cuddle bear is away. You'll always be my Yi-En, my warm cuddle bear. I love you"

Easily touched as he is, Yi-En smiled and leaned down to meet his beloved's awaiting lips 

 

*end of flashback

 

Suddenly they are on the bed. Yi-En's back against the headboard as JinYoung sat strategically on his thighs. Moving forwards for some arousing pressure on their groins. Moans drown on each other's mouth as they never left each other's lips while the younger eagerly dry humps his boyfriend. JinYoung pulled away once he felt their growing arousals. His eyes met with the older's lust filled orbs

"Let's do it. All the way"

"Is it okay? Would you be okay?" Yi-En asked as he remembered how anxious JinYoung was the other day.

"Y-yes" the younger's stutter made Yi-En frown. He put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder

"We don't have to if you don't want to. Really" he tried to seal it with a kiss before his body betrays him and become more horny.

"No! I.. I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you. I love you"

Mark poked the tip of his boyfriend's nose and smiled softly when the younger pouts. He cupped JinYoung's face with both hands saying

"We'll do it for the right reasons " Yi-En was about to pull him in for a kiss when knocking snapped both their heads to the door

"Mark Yi-En Tuan, open this door in three or I open it myself"

 

Tbc....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:. it would really help if I hear anything from readers.... makes me determined and giving me ideas of what you like might give me a push too.  Thanks love lots.. gonna wait for your thoughts


	4. Rivals

"This is exactly what we don't want to happen. You two engaging in pre-marital--"

"Mom, we'll get married eventually, we are old enough and we would be responsible. Nothing even happened yet" Yi-En cut off his mother with a distinct disappointment lacing his words 

"We are not waiting for--"

"No one's gonna get pregnant"

"I meant to say a scandal"

"Mom!" Yi-En pouts, Mrs. Tuan needed to draw a deep breath

"Just go home JinYoung, I don't want to be harsh I hope you understand the situation. " instead of impossibly talking his son out of the argument, she opted to turn to JinYoung 

"Yes, sorry. We argued, I just wanted to apologize"JinYoung bowed 

"I'll tell the driver to take you home" 

"Why can't I?" Mark interjected 

"You know well why".his mom shot him 'the' look but Mark still insisted on seeing his boyfriend out the gates. Yi-En grabbed the younger's wrist

"I love you"

"I know and I love you too" JinYoung smiled 

"I want to spend time with you in school"

"Maybe I could make that happen" the younger winked 

"What?"

JinYoung just smiled and kissed his boyfriend swiftly 

☆

Mark finally understood the younger's words once he was introduced infront of his class as an advance student. Mark watched intently as JinYoung does a little self intro before being appointed in his seat. The younger beamed at everyone and was careful not to stare  too long at his boyfriend's direction. He was sat beside the class president, Im JaeBum who was friendly enough to offer introducing him to his classmates one by one at breaktime. Mark tried not to think too much of how wide JaeBum's grin is as he talks or how the class prez' hands 'accidentally' bumps against his boyfriend's once in a while. He tried not to be bothered but then Jackson spoke

"I'll tap that ass before JB could even get to second base, I swear that to my reputation" 

"What? Are you checking the new kid out? Do you like him?"

"What? I told you I'm bisexual right? Don't tell me a year in L.A. made you homophobic? "

"I...no.. I just thought He's not your type"

"Oh, he's cute. He pass. And every one is eyeing him like He's some golden hanwoo, you know I like winning this kind of competitions." Jackson smirked, eyes still glued at JinYoung. Seeing this and confirming his best friend's word about everyone else made Mark want to grab his boyfriend's wrist and drag him out of the room. But he needed to hold out. Trust JinYoung. 

★

"He truly looks like an angel"

"Is it just me or does he look better now?"

"He has always been handsome. Thank god he's back. Finally a reason to go to school everyday"

"Hope he starts his rounds again"

"You think you'll be on his list this year?"

"I had 3 surgeries while he's gone just to look better. He must notice me"

"You seriously had it with Mark Tuan"

JinYoung has been listening in and when he heard the name his ears perked up. Mark Tuan? They are talking about his Mark? Rounds? List? What are they talking about?  

‡‡☆‡‡

"Hey JinYoung sshi it's lunch time. Are you ready to meet everyone?" JaeBum, the class president, smiled at him inquiringly 

"Could we just do a few? I have someone to meet" JinYoung asked uneasily, not wanting to sound rude. Suddenly there was a third voice 

"Why don't you start with us JB? Hi I'm Jackson Wang and this is my Kingka extraordinaire best friend Mark Tuan. Please don't mind his innocent baby face, he is a playboy. If you have to choose between me and him look at me, he'll break you in a heartbeat."

There stood a guy wearing a snapback, grinning at him, beside the  fidgeting red-head.

"Hey!" Mark protested  at the description 

"Oh is he that much of a playboy?".JinYoung just wanted to tease because Mark is really cute when he is flushed 

"That was quite biased. This is Mark Tuan, the university's eternal Kingka, everyone is excited now that he's back. If you haven't heard about him it was probably because he'd gone to L.A. last year. And yeah you must be careful with his silent charm, quite deadly...".JB was still explaining when Mark groaned

"Not helping" 

JB shippishly smiled as he continued 

"Wait, and Wang Jackson Is no better in being a dangerous playboy. You are warned"

"Yah! Im JaeBum!" Jackson protested with wide eyes. JinYoung can't stop the laughter and his eyes caught his boyfriend watching him with that pretty little curve of his lips. 

He must have been surprised, well that was his plan. JinYoung caught sight of his friends by the door so he needed to bid goodbye. He saw how Mark's smile wavered as he acknowledge the departure. 

"Hey Mark, just a reminder I called dibs okay? Just pick your choice from your line of suitors and stalkers" Jackson bumped the Taiwanese' shoulder 

"Shut up" Mark remarked with glee 

"What? Hey you should abide the best friend code if not the dibs' rule." Jackson frowned at him not liking the way the new student eyed Mark more a little while ago. 

"You are crazy"

"Come on, promise!"

Mark only shoved his best friend playfully as he grin. He can't promise because JinYoung is his to start with. 

☆☆★★☆☆

JinYoung had lunched with his friend YoungJae and went off to tutoring a sophomore named Kunpimook( who insisted to be called bambam for some reasons) and now he stayed at the library to wait for his next class. He is sweeping through history books when his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled to that deserted aisle. He was pushed against the wall and lips were suddenly on his. 

"Were you teasing back there?"

 

Tbc...


	5. Politics

Chapter 5: Politics 

"Were you teasing back there?" Mark smirked, breaking the kiss. 

JinYoung pouts, his back hurt a bit when he was shoved. The older grabbed his boyfriend's tie and pulled him in another kiss. This time it was longer and fiercer. Yi-en caught the younger's lower lip between his and started to ravish. His tongue swipe at the younger's lips to ask for entrance which was gladly welcomed. While their tongues danced Mark's other hand travelled back to cup JinYoung's behind. JinYoung gasped and pulled away.

"Mark!" Jinyoung chided looking around 

"No one's around here" Yi-En smiled as he fix the younger's tie in place 

"Well playboy Mark Tuan surely knows the safe spot. How many girls have you taken here?" JinYoung asked, smirking.

Mark just pouts. JinYoung was supposed to be surprised and he is supposed to be the one teasing the younger. How could Jr. turn his plan around? Mark turned to walk away but before leaving he spoke suggestively 

"You know classmates could incidentally sit together in a library"

"Umh, we'll see about that" JinYoung teased again 

"Park JinYoung, your boyfriend misses you. Don't be hard on him" Mark said as he left glancing at him before disappearing behind a bookshelf 

JinYoung playfully rolled his eyes and couldn't help his smile. He let Mark to be seated for almost 5 minutes before walking beside him, acting as if he didn't see Mark. They weren't initiating anything, surveying if anyone is near or if they are at earshot to anyone. When calculations were done they started talking without looking away from their books

"So, what was JB saying? Seemed really interesting" Mark said as he flipped a page.

JinYoung paid a side glance then smiled subtly

"He was asking if i'm free later"

"What!" Mark's head snapped towards his boyfriend, barely controlling his voice. 

Jr.'s eyes widened and gave Mark his 'what-do-you-think-are-you-doing' look. Mark was stubbornly staring at him with a frown for unanswered question 

"He wants me to run for student council as his vice"

"Oh, politics" Mark was satisfied with that because that is a very JB way. And JinYoung won't lie to him. Mark settled back into pretending to read 

"I'll sneak into yours later"

"Your mom will get mad" JinYoung frowned behind the book he pulled closer to his face 

"Don't you miss me?" Mark whined, Jr. could totally imagine him pout 

"Ugh, fine"

☆☆JinYoung's apartment☆☆

Mark surely enjoys the view of his boy friend's serious face above him and the soft thighs he treated as his pillows. He was smiling for quite a while but getting no reaction from the person he miss every second of every minute isn't reassuring in anyway. He pouted wanting to be coax. 

"Jinyoungie!" He whined with all the aegyo he could muster. JinYoung sighed and asked 

"What hyung?" with no enthusiasm or even a glance as he answered, the older felt hurt. He frowned and sat up attempting to get to where his things are

"Okay, so you don't want me here. Fine!" Mark started to pack his things but JinYoung caught his wrist

"Yi-En ah, I just need to finish this then you have my undivided attention. Okay?" the younger tugged at his arm

"We are in the same class, we don't have anything to do tomorrow"

"I have other class babe" JinYoung pulled the older into laying his head on his lap again. He threaded his fingers with the red locks before pecking the older's lips. JinYoung went back to his homework but his left hand was left entwined with Mark's own. 

"So, would you accept JB's proposal?"

"I think so" JinYoung tried to focus on the few last numbers in his homework. His tempting boyfriend on his lap attempting hand sex isn't really helping.

"Some students talked to me earlier, they wanted me to run too"

"Really? Great then."

"If i run for presidency, who would you vote for, me or JB?"

"Trick question?"

" who would you vote for?" Mark halt playing with JinYoung's hand and stare at the younger's face 

"Umh, tough" Jr. Scrunched up his brows as if really contemplating but he just couldn't contain his smile 

"Yah!"

JinYoung chuckles and stood up. Mark stopped him by pulling his hand back to his chest 

"I'll just cook something"

"You said I have your undivided attention!" Jr. kissed his forehead 

"You will, once I fill your tummy" he smiled as he pat the older's stomach 

"Lower" Mark muttered in a low voice 

"What?"

"Your hand, lower" Yi-En said in the same tone, he even licked his lips 

"Naughty" JinYoung poke his boyfriend's nose before he leaned down to meet the red-haired's lips. They smiled in the lip lock and they were both reluctant but Jr. needed to pull away so he could tend to some food for his boyfriend. 

Mark can't help himself so he walked to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Jr.'s waist. Mark peppered the younger's nape with kisses and tingly as he was, JinYoung emitted giggles.

"Do you realize it's like we are just starting with our relationship" Mark asked as he put his chin on Jr.'s shoulder, closing his eyes to enjoy their shared body heat

"Mhh, how could you say that?"

"I mean, the first half year we barely went on dates with our distant school and more than not schedule packed weekends. Then I spent a year in L.A. We just talk through video chats when one of us gets up too early or couldn't sleep. You really can't blame me if I always want to touch you"

"Umh, so this is to justify why your hands are wandering the waistband of my pants right now?" JinYoung laughs as he playfully slapped the hand that was sneaking under his clothes 

After that, Mark just silently cling onto his boyfriend as he tried to make a decent dinner. They ate dinner with Mark's never ending attempt of getting his hands on the younger. But JinYoung didn't give in, until Mark jumped to his bed in only his boxers. His legs and arms are outstretched as if he was just waiting to be feast on. JinYoung was the one who kissed first, then they had to wrestle , with hands and tongues, to see who would dominate. At first there were muffled chuckles but when things got hotter, moans filled the room. They were both down to their boxers and Mark was gonna pull JinYoung by the waist when his phone rung. He was gonna ignore it but Jr. pulled away 

"Answer it"

"Ignore it"

"What if it's important? "

"It's just probably mom"

JinYoung gave him a look that made him sigh and roll to his side to reach for the phone.

"Mom. I think you know where I am. I'll stay the night. Sure, early tomorrow morning" he grimaced as he ended the call but smirked as he fiddled with it more before saying 

"Wanna see something funny?"

Mark showed JinYoung a text message from his friend 

From: Jack mandu

Hey just saying again, i called dibs and as my bestfriend you need to help me with the new kid okay? 

JinYoung rolled his eyes as Mark just laughed 

"Seriously? Dibs?" Jr. Said as he sat up against the headboard 

Yi-En crawled toward him so his face is just a breath away 

"He called you a golden hanwoo. But you are my hanwoo and no one else is getting any piece of you" he almost-whispered the last part before kissing his boyfriend on the lips again. Before they end up in another heated make out JinYoung pushed Yi-En off gently 

"We need to rest. You need to be up early"

 

Tbc...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: wiiihh my first MarkJin! XD. I didn't want to post this till idk I'm halfway of my other fics but arghhh... They're killing me... ...wihhh.. just another self-indulgent fic from me.. hope someone else enjoy reading this.. .. love lots if I hear from anyone...


End file.
